Deux hommes differents
by Azeituna
Summary: Lee pense aux jumeaux Weasley, a leur differences et a son amour pour George.[Yaoi Lee Jordan x George Weasley]


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Résume : Lee aime George. Il pense à lui, et la vie….

Il n'y a pas de fincs sur Lee Jordan, qu'est ce qu'il a fait le mal le pauvre chou ?

* * *

Two differents man. 

Il fait noir, et je pense 'a se que je pense toutes les nuit. Des choses sans intérêt, mais, cette nuit là, c'est totalement différent.

Ils se sont envolés par la fenêtre, littéralement. Ils sont partis comme ça. Je ne les en voulais pas, dire, c'est la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et je n'espérais pas autre chose des jumeaux Weasley. Mais…Ils auraient bien pu me prévenir non ? Apparemment non. Car c'est Angelina qui me l'a dit. Elle aussi était en colère contre eux. Pas contre la même personne. Elle en voulait à Fred…moi à George.

J'ai toujours été leur ami. Cependant j'ai reste distant il y avait trop de choses que je ne savait pas, c'était eux qui décidaient ce que je devait savoir ou non. J'étais leur aide, je le suis encore en fait. On dis toujours, Fred et George, puis après un moment Lee.

J'ai toujours été en second plan. Des fois Fred me disait que ce qu'ils disaient était personnel, sur entendu, je devais m'en aller. Je les admire et ils le savent, je n'aurait jamais leur génialité, ça ils le savent aussi.

Lorsqu' ils ont abandonnée l'école je me suis senti mal, pas un peu mal. Je me suis senti totalement perdu. J'ai commence à être seul dans le lycée, heureusement Angelina et Alicia ont eut pitié de moi, on passait ensemble un certain temps.

Une soirée, laissant de cote les études pour les ASPIC, et lorsque Alicia n'était pas là 'Ange' m'a confessé ce que je savait depuis longtemps. Elle aime Fred. Pris au dépourvu je lui aie dit la vérité. Fred aussi. Elle a rigolé, nerveuse.

C'est drôle comme sans jamais s'intéresser aux amours, Fred a un franc succès, Angelina l'aime. En plus, ça peu de personnes le savent, Alicia à aussi un petit faible pour lui et Katie l'a qualifié de 'beau gosse'. C'est normal, il est beau, drôle, sans gêne, rebelle, les filles aiment bien ça.

George…George Wesley, un peu plus calme, tout aussi beau, tout aussi drôle. Il est le 'dominé' tous les années passés avec eux m'on l'ont révélé. C'est Fred qui a les idées géniales, Fred qui commence les phrases que son frère termine. Fred ordonne, et quelques fois il taquine George dans l'intimité. George est légèrement meilleur à l'école. Il est plus rêveur, plus sensible.

George était aussi plus proche de moi, des fois, quand Fred allait draguer 'Ange', on restait ensemble à parler. Il me confia un jour qu'il détestait qu'on parle 'des jumeaux' comme s'ils n'étaient pas deux personnes différentes. Ils le sont pourtant, différents, totalement. Par exemple : Je suis amoureux de George, mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer Fred.

George aime quelqu'un ? Je lui ais demandé et il dit toujours non. Je lui ais redemandé cet été. Même réponse. J'ai pourtant une petite théorie, horrible. Peut-être George aime encore Angelina. Il la regardait toujours, parlait d'elle. Mais il n'a jamais essaye de la draguer. Pourquoi ? Simple, Angelina sait aussi que Fred et George son deux êtres différents, et elle aime Fred.

Je pense à une photo. Celle qu'on a prise dans la petite rencontre d'été. Fred, 'Ange', George et moi de droite a gauche. Ce jour-là ils se sont excuses auprès d'Ange et moi. On a acceptés heureux leur excuses. Depuis ce jour je vais à leur magasin une fois par semaine. Pour aider un peu, c'est difficile de s'occuper d'un négoce même à deux. Je le fais gratis. Un jour, pour plaisanter Fred m'a demande de ne pas m'inquiéter, ils engageraient une personne.

J'ai eus peur, je ne veux pas ne pas avoir une excuse pour voir George un jour par semaine, des fois plus. Nos destins commencent à se séparer, il travaille, j'étude. Si nous restons amis on se séparera. On perd de vu les amis, c'est bien connu. C'est pour ça que je sais que je dois lui dire. Avant que ce soit trop tard.

'George, je t'aime.' Simple non ? Non, complique, très complique. Surtout car il y a soixante pour cent des changes qu'il me disse non. Mis je l'aime. Depuis quand ? Longtemps, je crois que dès mes treize ans. Je n'ai jamais eut envie de le lui avouer. Je l'avais toujours près de moi alors…à quoi bon ? Mais à présent je risque de le perdre.

Cette idée de confession me hante. Depuis que j'y pense cela devient une sorte d'anxiété. Comme si je devais lui dire pour accomplir une mission. J'ai même une date.

Demain.

L'eau froide me réveille, normalement je prends une douche chaude mais aujourd'hui je veux être bien réveillé. Je tremble. Je pense à George, j'ai rêve de George. Et je suis conscient du fait que je ferais la plus grande bêtise de ma vie.

Une tunique bleu marin fera l'affaire, je veux paraître naturel. Je m'habille en hâte. Je me prépare un café mais je suis trop nerveux pour manger quoi que ce soit.

Je sors.

Je pense à George. A son sourire d'enfant pas sage, à ses yeux noisette. A ses taches de rousseur. A mon amitié avec lui qui peut-être finira aujourd'hui. Je sais ce qui se passera d'avance. Je lui dirais et il me dira gentiment qu'il ne m'aime pas et ce sera finit. Et ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Et je perdrais mon George.

Je prends le train.

Pourtant je ne peux pas être certain. J'ai essaye de le séduire ces dernières semaines, très discret. Il ne c'est pas rendu comte. Mais s'il s'est rendu comte… cela voudrait dire qu'il ne me repousse pas. Et je me répète qu'il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions.

Le train arrive.

Pres-au-lard est chaud. Et je marche vers la petite boutique. Elle est là, devant moi. 'Farces et Sortilèges Weasley.' Mes jambes tremblent, je frappe. Je sait qu'a cet heure Fred est accompagne Angelina. Et que George est seul.

La porte s'ouvre.

George me regarde, il sourit.

Salut Lee ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre.>> dit il avait son habituel ton enjoué.

Non, merci. Son sourire disparaît.

Tu as un problème ? J'adore qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

Non, c'est pas ça, seulement. George.

Oui.

Je t'aime. Il n'as pas l'air surpris, enfin si, mais pas tellement surpris. On se regarde, il essaye de sourire.

Entre comme même. On peut prendre un té et parler.

J'opine.

Parler…ça me fait peur, c'est surtout incertain. Parler pour me dire oui, pour me dire non. Mais George a déjà entre et je dois le suivre pour savoir…

J'espère que ça vous ait plu. Envoyés des commentaires et surtout…

Écrivez sur Lee !


End file.
